lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO DC Superheroes: Uniting the Heroes
Release Aspect Lego DC Superheroes: Uniting the Heroes is a Lego Video Game Released at unknown date. It will feature all the Lego Batman Characters made so far plus new ones and Crossover Characters that solo'd through DC Playable Characters # Batman = Variants: Ninja Batman, 2006 Theme, 1989, Comics, The Dark Knight Rises (Black) The Dark Knight Rises (Gray), The Dark Knight, Super Heroes, Blue Suit, Electro Suit, Arctic Suit, Beware the Batman, Scuba Suit, Juniors, The LEGO Movie, Batman Begins, Space Suit, New 52, New 52 (Boots), Batman V. Superman, Battle Suit, 1966, Mighty Micros, Mighty Micros (Blue), Gas Mask, Desert Suit, The LEGO Batman Movie, Pirate, Excalibur, Bat-Pack, Raging, SCUBat, Glam Metal, Disco, Mermaid, Underwear, Vacation, Firestarter Reggae Man, Clan of the Cave, Bat Wizard, Police Officer, Desert Warrior, Rogue Archer, Samurai Warrior, Hun Warrior, Roman Centurion, Pharaoh, Egyptian Warrior, Persian Assassin, Spartan Warrior, Flying Warrior, Phoenix Bat, Justice League, Tactical Suit, Rebirth, Injustice 2, ArkhamVerse, Injustice 1, League of Assassins, Heat Protection Suit, Glide Suit, Demolition Suit, Demolition Suit (DS), Sonic Suit, Power Suit, Power Suit (New 52), Sensor Suit, Sensor Suit (New 52), Bat Suit, Sonar Suit, Zur-En-Arrh, Rainbow, Darkest Knight, The Brave and the Bold, Classic (Detective Comics), The Dark Knight Returns, Gotham by Gaslight, Azrael, Knightmare, Sinestro Corps, Vampire, Zebra, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne (Classic), Bruce Wayne (The LEGO Batman Movie), Bruce Wayne (Tuxedo), Bruce Wayne (Retired), Bruce Wayne (1966) # Superman = Variants: LEGO DC Super Villains, Rebirth, Classic Movie, Comics, Man of Steel, Sacrificial Son, Batman V Superman, Batman V Superman (Boots), Mighty Micros, The LEGO Batman Movie # Clark Kent = Variants: Comics, Phone Booth, Smallville, Smallville (Boxer Shorts), Man of Steel, Justice League, Justice League (Shirtless) # Robin (Tim Drake) = Variants: 2006, 2008, Red Suit, Arkham City, Scuba Suit, Attract Suit, Tech Suit, Dive Suit, Acrobat Suit, Hazard Suit, Magnet Suit, Ice Suit, Illumination Suit, Techno Suit, Dive Suit (New 52), Helmet Suit, Sphere Suit, Red Robin # Robin (Damian Wayne) = Variants: Default, One Year Later # Robin (Dick Grayson) = Variants: New 52, Jokerland, Juniors, 1966, The LEGO Batman Movie, Disco, Vacation, Teen Titans GO! # Red Hood = Variants: Default, Robin, Arkham Knight # Nightwing = Variants: Classic, New 52, Rebirth, The LEGO Batman Movie, Mighty Micros, Teen Titans GO! # Wonder Woman = Variants: Rebirth, God of War, Titular Film, Mighty Micros, Batman V Superman, New 52, Comics # The Flash = Variants: New 52, Comics, Mighty Micros, Justice League, TV Show, Rebirth #Flash (Wally West) # Aquaman = Variants: New 52, Justice League, The Brave and the Bold, Film # Cyborg = Variants: New 52, Justice League, Rebirth, Pre-52, Pre-52 (Portable), Demolition Suit, Sonar Suit, Space Suit, Stealth Suit, Magnet Suit, Giant Suit, Electricity Suit, Teen Titans GO! # Hawkman = Variants: New 52, Pre-52 # Shazam! = Variants: Comics, Injustice, Injustice (Alt), New 52, Film, Billy Batson, Animated Movie # Blue Beetle # Firestorm = Variants: Default, Beyond Gotham # Raven = Variants: Comics, Teen Titans GO! # Starfire = Variants: Jokerland, Teen Titans GO! # Jor-El = Variants: Film, The LEGO Batman Movie # Vixen (Legends of Tomorrow) # Martian Manhunter = Variants: Default, New 52 # Lois Lane = Variants: DC Superheroes, Man of Steel, Batman V Superman # Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) = Variants: Film, New 52, Rebirth # Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) # Green Lantern (John Stewart) = Variants: Default, Beyond Gotham # Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) # Fire # Ice # Elongated Man # Metamorpho # Batwoman = Variants: Default, Beyond Gotham # Batgirl = Variants: 2008, LEGO Batman 2, New 52, 1966, The LEGO Batman Movie, Disco, Surfer, Bat-merch # Barbara Gordon = Variants: Classic, Regular, GCPD, Ceremonial, Gown # Mera = Variants: Film, Beyond Gotham # Plastic Man # Green Arrow = Variants: New 52 Hood, Hoodless, Gloveless, The LEGO Batman Movie, TV Show # Arsenal # Hawkgirl = Variants: Default, Pre-52 # Krypto the Superdog # Ace the Bathound # Wonder Dog # Jayna # Zan # Gleek # Steve Trevor = Variants: Default, Boxer Shorts, Casual, Duffle Coat # Supergirl = Variants: Default, Mighty Micros, Ponytail, Red Lantern, Injustice 2, New 52 # Superboy = Variants: LEGO Batman 2, New 52, Smallville # Katana = Variants: Default, New 52, Pre-52, Suicide Squad # Rick Flag # Janissary # Commissioner Gordon: Variants: Classic, The Dark Knight Rises, Ceremonial, The LEGO Batman Movie, LEGO DC Super Villains # Lightning Lad # El Dorado # Samurai # Apache Chief # Cosmic Boy # Bumblebee # Black Vulcan # Swamp Thing # Black Lightning # Black Canary = Variants: New 52, Arrow, The LEGO Batman Movie # Beast Boy = Variants: Default, Teen Titans GO! # Atom = Default, Legends of Tomorrow # Alfred Pennyworth = Variants: Classic, 1966, The LEGO Batman Movie, Original Batsuit, Vacation, Disco, Beyond Gotham # Aaron Cash # Guard (Super Heroes) # Truck Driver # Reggae Manager # Mayor McCaskill # Colonel Hardy # Farmer # GCPD Officer # Atlantean Guard # Amazon Warrior # Kryptonian Councilman # Indigo Tribe Warrior # Blue Lantern Warrior # Zamaron Warrior # White Lantern Astral # White Lantern Celestial # Janitor # Mayor (DC Superheroes) # Old Lady # Military Policeman # Police Marksman # Police Officer (Super Heroes) # S.W.A.T. # Yeti = Variants: Default, Minifigures # Zoo Sweeper # Lara Lor-Van # Lucius Fox # White Lantern (Kyle Rayner) # Andrew Bennett # Black Orchid # Frankenstein # Deadman # Madame Xanadu # Amethyst # Lord Topaz # Lady Turquoise # Emerald # White Opal # John Constantine # Zauriel # Zatanna # Adam West # Ambush Bug # Aqualad # Azrael = Variants: Classic, Pre-52, Gotham # Batcow # Batman Beyond # Bat-Mite # B'Dg # Booster Gold and Skeets # Bronze Tiger # Captain Fear # Conan O'Brien # Creeper # Detective Chimp # Diana Prince # Doctor Fate # Dr. Jeremiah Arkham # El Diablo = Variants: Default, Suicide Squad # Etrigan # Jason Blood = Default, Knight, Black Knight # Felicity Smoak # Fisherman # Fishmonger # Geoff Johns # Gray Ghost # Green Loontern # Grunge # Harvey Bullock # Harvey Dent # Hippolyta # Huntress = Variants: Arrow, Super Friends, Pre-52, Classic # Indigo-1 # Jim Lee # Jimmy Olsen # John Diggle # Kelex # Kevin Smith # Kid Flash # Kilowog # Maggie Sawyer # Mas # Menos # Miss Martian # Mister Miracle # Nora Fries # Oberon # Orion # Perry White = Variants: Default, Dimensions # Platinum # Gold # Silver # Zinc # Power Girl # Question # Red Tornado # Rose Wilson = Variants: Default (Ravager), Teen Titans GO! # Sailor # Saint Walker # Saturn Girl # Scientist # Selina Kyle # Sparkleface # Stargirl # Star Sapphire # The Fierce Flame # The Spoiler # Titan Robot # Vibe # Vicki Vale = Variants: Classic, The LEGO Batman Movie, Lady Arkham # Vixen (Mari McCabe) = Variants: Default, Classic # Wildcat # Wizard Shazam # Wonder Girl # Lex Luthor = Variants: Suit, Warsuit, Batman V Superman, Smallville, Rebirth, Inmate, Juniors, New 52, White Suit, Space Suit, Hazmat Suit, Stealth Suit, Decoy Suit, Giant Suit, Techno Suit, Shield Suit, Hawkman Disguise # The Joker = Variants: Lord Joker, Batman, Super Heroes, Suicide Squad, Inmate, Gangster, The Dark Knight, Nurse Disguise, Jokerland, 1966, The LEGO Batman Movie, Trenchcoat, Disco, Vacation, Red Hood, Mighty Micros, Tropical, Telltale Games, Arkham City, DC Super Villains, Illumination Suit, Demolition Suit, Electricity Suit, Flower Suit, Magnet Suit, Sphere Suit, Decoy Suit, 1966, Batman Beyond, Injustice 2 # Harley Quinn = Variants: Batman, Super Heroes, Jokerland, Suicide Squad, New 52, The LEGO Batman Movie, Nurse, Argyle Shirt, Disco, Mighty Micros, Cannonball Attack, The Squad # Lashina # Artemiz # Mad Harriet # Mr. Freeze = Variants: The LEGO Batman Movie, 1966, New 52, Batman, Batman Beyond # Captain Cold = Variants: DC Superheroes, Beyond Gotham, Mighty Micros, Legends of Tomorrow # Solomon Grundy # Heatwave # Black Zero # Talon # Ra's Al Ghul = Variants: Default, Batman Begins, DC Super Heroes, Batman # Talia Al Ghul = Variants: Default, Batman, DC Super Heroes, The Dark Knight Rises # Cheshire # Felix Faust # Dr. Mist # Dark Opal # Doctor Destiny # Morgana Le Fay # Zebra Man # Tarantula # Zodiac Master # Two-Face = Variants: Default, Inmate, Super Heroes, Classic, The Dark Knight # Trickster # Eclipso # Killer Frost = Variants: Default, New 52, Louise Lincoln # King Tut # The Mime # Condiment King # Clock King # Magpie # Lobo = Variants: Default, Beyond Gotham # Lena Luthor # Man-Bat # Mad Hatter = Variants: Beyond Gotham, LEGO Batman 2, LEGO Batman, DS # March Harriet # Reverse Flash = Variants: Default, TV Show # Sinestro # Arkillo # Larfleeze # Atrocitus # Bleez # Dex-Starr # Poison Ivy = Variants: The LEGO Batman Movie, Cop Hat, Inmate, Super Heroes, Alternate, Classic, Pamela Isley # The Riddler = Variants: The LEGO Batman Movie, DC Super Villains, Inmate, 1966, Racing Suit, Super Heroes, Classic # The Scarecrow = Variants: Super Heroes, Classic, The Animated Series, The LEGO Batman Movie, Pizza Disguise, Batman Begins, Injustice 2 # The Penguin = Variants: The LEGO Batman Movie, 1966, Fur Coat, Super Heroes, Classic # Black Manta = Variants: DC Super Heroes, New 52, Comics, Film, The Brave and the Bold # Ocean Master # Orca # Polka-Dot Man # Crazy Quilt # Eraser # Mutant Leader # Bane = Variants: The LEGO Batman Movie, The Dark Knight Rises, Venom Powered, Super Heroes, Classic, Disco # Calculator # Calendar Man = Variants: Default, Arkham City # Ares = Default, Injustice # Doctor Poison # General Erich Ludendorff # General Sam Lane # Bizarro # Batzarro # Bizarra # Cyzarro # Greenzarro # Hawkzarro # Aquazarro # Shazarro # Black Adam = Variants: Beyond Gotham, DC Super Heroes, Injustice 2, Injustice 1, Injustice 1 (Alt) # Brainiac = Variants: DC Super Villains, Mighty Micros, Pre-52, Beyond Gotham # Captain Boomerang = Variants: Default, The Squad, DC Super Heroes, Suicide Squad # Catman # Catwoman = Variants: The LEGO Batman Movie, Batman Returns, Arkham Asylum, 1966, The Dark Knight Rises, Mighty Micros, Pre-52, Batman, Classic, New 52, Rebirth # Cheetah = Variants: Rebirth, New 52, Super Hero Girls (Minifigure) # Clayface # Clayface (Hagen) # Deadshot = Variants: Beyond Gotham, The Squad, Suicide Squad, Floyd Lawton # Deathstroke = Variants: Default, Beyond Gotham, The Squad, Rebirth, Teen Titans GO!, Slade Wilson (Arrow) # Doomsday = Variants: Default, Mighty Micros, Batman V Superman # Doctor Phosphorus # Egghead # Firefly # General Zod = Variants: Man of Steel, Combat Armor, The LEGO Batman Movie, Comics, Dimensions, DC Super Villains # Faora = Variants: Man of Steel, Combat Armor, Comics # Tor-An # Jax-Ur = Variants: Man of Steel, Comics # Ursa # Non # Gentleman Ghost # Gorilla Grodd = Variants: Default, Injustice 2, DC Super Heroes # Dr. Hugo Strange # Kabuki Twin #1 # Kabuki Twin #2 # Enchantress = Variants: LEGO DC Super Villains, Suicide Squad, Injustice 2 # Killer Croc = Variants: The LEGO Batman Movie, Suicide Squad, The Squad, Batman Arkham Asylum, Classic # Killer Moth = Variants: The LEGO Batman Movie, Mighty Micro, Super Heroes, LEGO Batman, Alternate # Kite Man # Darkseid = Variants: Default, Lionel Luthor (Host) # Steppenwolf # Granny Goodness # Brother Eye # Kalibak # Desaad # Madame Mantis # Joker Henchman = Variants: Super-Villains, Beyond Gotham, Space, Construction, Super Heroes, Classic # Mime Goon # Clown Goon # Heavy Joker Goon # Two-Face Henchman = Variants: Default, Shades, Classic # Two-Face Goon # Penguin Minion = Batman (Spear Gun), Batman (Revolver), Super Heroes, The LEGO Batman Movie # Asylum Inmate # Asylum Patient # Billy Numerous # Croc Henchman # Freeze Goon # Freeze Bodyguard # Freeze Girl = Variants: Blue, Red # Island Goon # Assassin # LexBot = Variants: Default, DrillBot, Receptionist, Receptionist (Disguised), Advanced, Space # LexCorp Heavy # LexCorp Pilot # LexCorp Security # LexCorp Henchman = Variants: Greaser, Turk # Orange Construct Warrior # Red Lantern Warrior # Yellow Lantern Warrior # Black Lantern Zombie # Black Lantern Wraith # Penguin Goon # Penguin Henchman # Ivy Goon # Reach Warrior # Riddler Bodyguard # Riddler Goon # Riddler Henchman # Scarecrow Goon # Thunderer # Zod Agent # Backlash Thug # OMAC # Brainiac Minion # Parademon = Variants: Yellow, Green # Amanda Waller # Backlash # Blackfire # Black Hand # Black Mask # Blight # Bonk # Inque # Composite Superman # Cyborg Superman # Ultraman # Owlman # Superwoman # Sea-King # Johnny Quick # Grid # Power Ring # Deathstorm # Scarab # Mazahs # Slipstream # Fiero # Frostbite # Elasti-Man # Element Man # White Martian # Barracuda # Blood Eagle # Maxwell Lord # Talon (Earth 3) # Annataz Arataz # The Outsider # Sai # Olympiad # Angelique # J'edd J'arkus # Captain Super # Divine # Giganta # Gizmo # Hush # Jinx # King Shark # Lady Shiva # Livewire # Malcolm Merlyn # Mammoth # Manchester Black # Mercy Graves # Metallo # Mirror Master # Mr. Mxyzptlk # Mr. Zsasz # Music Meister # Parasite # Per Degaton # Plastique # Principal Taller # Psycho-Pirate # Rainbow Raider # See-More # Terra # Toyman # Ultra Humanite # Vandal Savage # Ventriloquist and Scarface # Custom Characters 1-50 DLC Playable Characters (Complete in Season Pass) TMNT Level Pack = $6.99 without Season Pass ''Crime taking place in New York City. The Turtles team up with their allies including Karai, Vern, Agent Bishop, April and more as they stop The Shredder who's teaming up with Baxter, The Stone Generals, and The Kraang'' # Leonardo = Variants: Film, Animated, Sequel, Dark Leo # Michelangelo = Variants: Film, Animated, Sequel, Dark Mikey # Raphael = Variants: Film, Animated, Sequel, Dark Ralph # Donatello = Variants: Film, Animated, Sequel, Dark Donnie # Splinter = Variants: Film, 2012 Animation, 2003 Animation # April O'Neil = Variants: Film, Animated # Vern Fenwick # Casey Jones # Leatherhead # Kirby Bat # Karai = Variants: Animated, 2007, 2003, Film # Ultimate Daimyo # Ultimate Ninja # Agent Bishop # Shredder = Variants: Animated, Purple Cloak, Movie, Flashback # Dogpound # Dark Ninja # Fishface # Rocksteady # Bebop # Foot Soldier # Robo Foot Ninja # Baxter Stockman = Variants: Default, Film, 2003 # Mouser # Spider Bytez # Victor # The Kraang = Variants: Default, Kraangdroid, Damaged Kraangdroid, Scuba Kraangdroid #Stone General Mortal Kombat Level Pack = $6.99 without Season Pass ''Sub Zero and Scorpion improve their relationships as they expose Quan Chi, Sektor and Shinnock of their involvement with the death of Kuai Liang's Brother and the tampering of his path of succession'' # Sub Zero (Kuai Liang) = Variants: MKX, Injustice 2, Cyber, Revenant,, Armageddon, Grandmaster # Scorpion = Variants: MKX, Injustice, Hanzo Hansashi, Redeemed, Tournament # Raiden = Variants: Default, Dark # Kitana # Jade # Nightwolf # Smoke # Cyrax # Kabal # Stryker # Ermac # Li Mei # Liu Kang # Kung Lao # Johnny Cage # Sonya Blade # Jax # Kenshi # Taven # Cassie Cage # Jacqui Briggs # Kung Jin # Takeda # Sektor # Noob Saibot # Quan Chi # Shao Kahn # Shinnock # Shang Tsung # Mileena # Skarlet # Kintaro # Goro # Rain # Kano # Daegon # D'Vorah # Baraka # Erron Black Hellboy Character Pack = $3.99 Without Season Pass # Hellboy # Liz Sherman # Abe Sapien # Princess Nuala # Prince Nuada # Golden Army Spawn Character Pack = Free for both payment methods # Spawn # Redeemer The Nut Job Franchise Level Pack = 6.99 without Season Pass ''Raccoon has returned! We need you, Surly. Make sure that good-for-nothing trash thief gets what for!'' # Surly = Variants: Default, Boxer Shorts, Hun Warrior, Desert Warrior, Medjay Warrior, Cossack Warrior, Janissary, Samurai, Ninja, Persian Assassin, Scythian, Syracuse Warrior, Spartan, Mediterranean Corsair, Viking, Knight, Dynasty Warrior, Jade Warrior, Pharaoh, Roman Centurion, Ronin, Byzantine, Ottoman # Andie = Variants: Default, Panties, Previous amount of Ancient Warrior clothing as Surly # Grayson # Buddy # Mr. Feng # Mouse Brawler # Dignified Mouse # Jimmy # Johnny # Jamie # Redline # Mole # Precious # Frankie # Lil' Chip # Daredevil Chipmunk # Charming Chipmunk # Beige Squirrel # Pigeon # Dodo # Deer # Lana # Norvirus Raccoon # Cardinal # Street Rat Leader # Street Rat Bodyguard # Percy "King" Dimplewade # Lucky # Fingers # Knuckles # Bank Robber # Percival J. Muldoon # Heather Muldoon # Gunther # Muldoon's Henchman = Variants: Foreman, Animal Control Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Level Pack = $6.99 without Season Pass ''Michelle Pfeiffer's Role with Catwoman is celebrated with Eris. Sinbad must turn every last of Eris' Pets good in order to end her reign. Sinbad, his crew, Proteus and Eris' Pets band together to stop her from finding other ways of malicious anarchy'' # Sinbad = Variants: Default, Alt, Banquet, Snow # Marina = Variants: Default, Ambassador, Snow, Duffle Coat # Proteus = Variants: Default, Banquet # Kale # Rat # Grum # Jed # Luca # Jin # Li # King Dymas # Cetus # Roc # Scorpius # Serpens # Musca # Lacerta # Cancer # Monoceros # Pisces # Taurus # Aries # Draco # Rompo # Phoenix # Delphinus # Cyclops # Syracuse Warrior = Variants: Default, Tower, Executioner # Eris # Eris' Goon Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Level Pack = $9.99 without Season Pass ''Meet Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and the Dino Transportation Program as they teamed up with the Dinosaurs to end Eli Mill's reign of tyranny'' # Owen Grady # Claire Dearing # Franklin Webb # Zia Rodriguez # Maisie Lockwood # Hamada # ACU Trooper # Barry # Vet # Gray Mitchell # Zach Mitchell # Simon Masrani # Zara Young # Nick Van Owen # Sarah Harding # Kelly Malcolm # Alan Grant # Ellie Sattler # Lex Murphy # Tim Murphy # Ian Malcolm # Eric Kirby # Paul Kirby # Amanda Kirby # Robert Muldoon # Eli Mills # Gunnar Eversol # Henry Wu # Ken Wheatley # Vic Hoskins # John Hammond # Dennis Nedry # Peter Ludlow # Dieter Stark # Ingen Mercenary # Ingen Guard # Ingen Mechanic # Rexy # T-Rex # Blue # Echo # Delta # Charlie # Stygimoloch # Pteranodon # Gallimimus # Dilophosaurus # Indoraptor # Indominus Rex # Carnotaurus # The Big One Battle of the Five Armies Level Pack = $9.99 without Season Pass ''Finally, a last movie of The Hobbit to experience your LEGO Video Gameplay. Take on the fight against Azog, Alfrid and the Necromancer'' # Bilbo Baggins # Thorin Oakenshield = Variants: King, Fugitive, Laketown # Tauriel # Bard = Variants: Default, Desolation of Smaug # Balin # Dwalin # Fili # Kili # Bifur # Bofur # Bombur # Nori # Dori # Ori # Oin # Gloin # Galadriel # Elrond # Legolas Greenleaf # Dain Ironfoot # Bain # Gwaihir # Gandalf # Mirkwood Elf Chief "Galion" # Mirkwood Elf Guard # Laketown Guard = Variants: Glaive, Bow # Dale Soldier # Girion # Radagast # Thranduil # Mirkwood Elf Archer # Mirkwood Elf # Dwarf Soldier # Armored Dwarf Guard # Stone Dwarf # Elf Sentry # Elf Woodsman # Talion = Variants: Default, Captain of the Guard, Dark Ranger, Shadow of Mirror # Celebrimbor # Azog # Bolg # Hunter Orc # Warg # Alfrid Lickspittle # Master of Laketown # Braga # Gundabad Orc # Orc Berserker = Variants: Default, Underwear # Great Goblin # Goblin Scribe # Necromancer # Witch-King # Sauron (Shadow of Mordor) # Gollum Arkamverse Character Pack = $3.99 Without Season Pass # Batman (Arkham Knight) # Catwoman (Arkham City) # Alfred (Arkhamverse) # Robin (Arkham Origins) # Talia Al Ghul (Arkham City) # Commissioner Gordon (Arkham Knight) # The Joker (Arkham Knight) # Harley Quinn (Arkham City) # Two-Face (Arkham City) # The Penguin (Arkham City) # The Riddler (Arkham City) # The Mad Hatter (Arkham City) # Mr. Freeze (Arkham City) # Clayface (Arkam City) # Deadshot (Arkham City) # Killer Croc (Arkham City) # Ra's Al Ghul (Arkham City) # Deathstroke (Arkham Origins) # Scarecrow (Arkham Knight) The Matrix Character Pack = $3.99 without Season Pass # Neo # Morpheus # Trinity # Agent Smith # Cypher The Wizard of Oz Level Pack = $6.99 without Season Pass ''Relive yet another Dimensions-Themed experience with the Wizard of Oz. Remember to bring some water, because The Wicked Witch is There'' # Dorothy Gale and Toto # Brainless Scarecrow # Heartless Tin Man # Cowardly Lion # Glinda the Good Witch # The Wizard of Oz # Winkie Guard # Flying Monkey # Finley the Flying Monkey # Oscar Diggs # China Girl # Marshall Mallow # Wiser the Owl # Munchkin # The Wicked Witch of the West # Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East # Theodora the Wicked witch of the West # The Jester # The Nome King Guardians of Ga'Hoole Level Pack = 6.99 without Season Pass ''Relive one of Zach Snyder's greatest animated films of all time. Meet Soren and his new variants based off on the novels as he and his allies defeat the evil Nyra and the traitorous Striga (Formerly Orlando) who both band together with both the Pure ones and the treacherous Blue Brigade.'' # Soren = Variants: Default, Guardian, King, Warden, Vizier # Coryn # Pellimore = Variants: Default, Queen # Tengshu # Gylfie # Twilight # Digger # Otulissa # Boron # Barran # Englantine = Variants: Default, Teenager # Ezylryb # Shard # Nyra # The Striga # Field Marshall Cram # Kludd # Metal Beak/Surtr # Allomere # Ginger Custom Character Features ''Like Lego DC Super Villains, This feature is also advanced and is essential in Story Mode. In addition, array of character parts will be more advanced'' Hair Pieces # English Flop (From Emmet) # Wavy Quiff (From Star Lord) # Buzz Cut (From Finn) # Flop (From Larry The Barrista) # Choppy (From Ron Weasley) # Widow's Peak (From Rolanda Hooch) # Greaser (From Hawkeye) # Pompadour (From Mechanic) # Combover (From Obi-Wan Kenobi) # Long Swept (From Anakin Skywalker) # Long Male (From Dastan) # Cowlick # Bowl Cut (From Dr. Octopus) # Long Bowl (From Harry Potter and Cemetery Warrior) # Quad Pony (From Qui-Gon Jinn) # Revolutionary Ponytail (From Will Turner) # Patriotic Wig (From Revolutionary Soldier) # Arabian Topknot (From Aurra Sing) # Samurai Knot (From Sumo Wrestler) # Long Wavy (From Thorin Oakenshield) # Wavy (From Gilderoy Lockhart) # Short Tousled (From Mutt Williams) # Peaked (From Wolverine) # Bedhead (From Sleepyhead) # Balding (From Alfred) # Elven (From Legolas) # Orcish (From Mordor Orc) # Rocker (From Rocker Girl) # Receding Slick (From Mr. Incredible) # Anime Hero (From Hikaru) # Anime Hero (Alt) (From Ha-Ya-To) # Receding Long (From Argus Filch) # Spikey Anime (From Dr. inferno) # Long Straight (From Sensei Keiken) # Side Pony (From Wyldstyle) # French Pony (From Princess Tamina) # Straight over Shoulder (From Minnie Figure) # Long over Shoulder (From Dr. Elsa Schneider) # Ponytail (From Skater Girl) # Unkempt Female (From Quinlan Vos) # Curly (From Frodo Baggins) # Afro (From Circus Clown) # Tribal (From Tribal Hunter) # Dreadlocks (From Kai) # Pirate Dreadlocks (From Jack Sparrow) # Spikey Weird (From Syndrome) # Retro Flop (From General Crix Madine) # Retro Pony (From Jing Lee) # Elegant Curls (From Elizabeth Swann) # Kunoichi Braids (From Harumi) # Hero Swept (From Lloyd Garmadon) # Elegant Male (From Albus Dumbledore) # Bob (From Irina Spalko) # Elder Bob (From The Ambassador) # Glamorous Bob (From Dolores Umbridge) # Wavy Super (From Superman) Hats and Helmets # Baseball Cap (From Kent Wheatley) # Baseball Cap (Classic) (From Short-Round) # Castle Knight Helm (Heroic) (From Golden Knight) # Castle Knight Helm (Sinister) (From Rogue Knight) # Castle Knight Helm (Mysterious) (From Falcon Knight) # Castle Knight Helm (King) (From Crown King) # Castle Knight Helm (Overlord) (From Vladek) # Castle Knight Helm (Dragon) (From Dragon Master) # Castle Knight Helm (Chainmail) (From Crusader Knight) # Castle Knight Helm (Guard) (From Black Falcon) # Castle Knight Helm (Crossbowman) (From John of Mayne) # Orc Helm (From Troll Warrior) # Dwarf Helm (From Dwarf King) # Ninja Cowl (From Nya) # Ninja Cowl (Armored) (From Jay) # Ninja Cowl (Classic) (From Ito) # Kabuto (From Samurai Warrior) # Kabuto (Regal) (From Samurai X) # Kabuto (Regal; Classic) (From Gi-Dan) # Kabuto (Blank) (From Garmadon) # Turban (From Desert Warrior) # Turban (Regal) (From Genie) # Turban (Classic) (From Babloo) # Fez (From Kazim) # Aztec Helm (From Aztec Warrior) # Aztec Helm (Classic) (From Achu) # Fedora (From Indiana Jones) # Fedora (Bounty Hunter) (From Cad Bane) # Fedora (Classic) (From Zach) # Conical Hat (From Sensei Wu) # Conical Hat (Ornamental) (From Dragon Fortress Guard) # Conical Hat (Bamboo) (From Garmadon) # Desert Scarf (From Zoom) # Ottoman Helm (From Gool) # Ottoman Helm (Plume) (From Asoka) # Wolfpack Cowl (From Rogue) # Janissary Headdress (From Luminara Unduli) # Bicorne (From Broadside) # Tricorne (From First Mate Rummey) # Bandana (From Old Pirate) # Wizard Hat (From Majisto) # Shako (From Imperial Soldier) # Ushanka (From Arctic Explorer) # Ushanka (Hun Warrior) # Ushanka (Classic) (From Sangye Dorje) # Phrygian Cap (From Lawn Gnome) # Viking Helm (From Viking) # Roman Helm # Gladiator Helm # Spartan Helm # Rastafarian Hat # Mage's Cap # Hood # Egyptian Helm # Space Helm Neck Piece # Leprechaun # Gnome # Castaway # Sage # Jade Emperor # Bandito # Ninja # Scarf # Postiche Atatchments # Castle Breastplate # Sode # Samurai Breastplate # Spaulder # Paudrons # Fur Collar # Epaulettes # Bird Wings # Phoenix Wings # Butterfly Wings # Bug Wings # Bat Wings # Flying Mummy Warrior # Cat Tail # Wolf Tail # Squirrel Tail # Raccoon Tail # Formal Dress # Fauld # Fauld (Classic) # Trenchcoat # Skirt # Inner Tube # Utility Belt Obtainable Vehicles # Bat Jetski # Batmobile # Batmobile (Robin) # Redbird Cycle # Bat Bike # Bat Bike (Joker Funhouse) # Catcycle # Bane's Mole Machine # Lex's Exo Suit # Lex's Exo Suit (Pre-52) # LexCorp Juggernaut # LexCorp VTOL # Kryptonite Aircraft # Batwing # Joker Helicopter # Two-Face Truck # Two-Face Armored Truck # Arkham Asylum Truck # Stryker's Island Truck # Batboat # Mr. Freeze's Iceberg # The Bat # Bane's Tumbler # Metropolis Sports Car (Man of Steel) # Colonel Hardy's Offroader # Black Zero Dropship # Penguin's Rubber Ducky Vehicle # Scuba Bat Jet ski # Bat-Copter # Nightwing Jetpack # The Riddler Dragster # Batmobile (Beware the Batman) # Batmobile (Arkham Knight) # Bat-Plane # The Joker's Steam Roller # Batman's Tumbler # Green Lantern Jet # Banana Truck # Invisible Jet # Bat-Mech # Bat-Submarine # Black Manta's Sub # Javelin # Darkseid's Hover Vehicle # Batboat (Harbor Persuit set) # Deathstroke's Jetski # Harley Quinn's Motorbike # Harley Quinn's Monster Truck # Batmobile (Jokerland) # Brainiac's Mothership # Batmobile (Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice) # LexCorp Forklift # LexCorp Helicopter # Batwing (Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice) # Batcopter (1966) # Batmobile (1966) # Bat Bike (1966) # Dinghy # Harley Quinn's Motorcycle # Bat Bike (New 52) # Batcopter (Animated Series) # Scarecrow's Harvester # Tractor # Red Hood's Motorcycle # Bat Tank # Bat Tank (Classic) # Croc's Venus Flytrap # Batman's Desert Buggy # Steve Trevor's Biplane # Knightcrawler # Flying Fox # Lobo's Space Bike # Batpack # Killer Frost's Snow Plow # Mr. Freeze's Go Kart # Cyborg's Helicopter # Batwoman's Batwing # Cyborg's Sports Car # The Flash Mobile # The Shellraiser (DLC) # The Foot Armored Truck (DLC) # Special Forces Helicopter (DLC) # Lin Kuei Airship (DLC) # Hellboy's Offroader (DLC) # Spawnmobile (DLC) # Nut Shop Truck (DLC) # Oakton Police Car (DLC) # Chimera (DLC) # Proteus' Ship (DLC) # Owen Grady's Crossbow Cycle (DLC) # Transportation Trailer (DLC) # Corsair of Umbar Ship (DLC) # Gandalf's Cart (DLC) # TYGER Helicopter (DLC) # Agent Smith's Assault Chopper (DLC) # Broom (DLC) # Gale House (DLC) # Ga'Hoole Ferry (DLC) # Zan the Eagle (DLC) Trophies and/or Achievements Story Missions Side Missions